BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Turn on the Lights
Hi everyone. This is another one of BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews. Today, I will be reviewing the episode: Pups Turn on the Lights. Enjoy. The episode starts with Chase on the title card, saying the name of the episode. We then we a box moving towards Katie's Pet Clinic, on a windy day. As the box approaches the door, the wind blows it off revealing Skye and Rubble. Rubble says "It sure is windy today," before knocking on the glass door. He and Skye go in the clinic and Rubble says "It's just us, Rubble and Skye!" Katie says hi while her, and Ryder set up decorations. Ryder mentions that there is still lots to do before Chase's surprise birthday party. Ryder then has Rocky launch streamers from his catapult throughout the clinic- and onto Callie too by accident. While they set thing up, Skye asks "Who will make sure Chase doesn't surprise us, while we set up the surprise party?" Rocky answers "Marshall," and everyone is surprised. Rocky comments: "Yeah, Marshall can keep a secret! Can't he?" Review: A good start to the episode. A birthday episode? Cool. Continuing... We then see Marshall and Chase playing in the park. Marshall suggests downing down the slide, but Chase's says that they were on the slide a few minutes ago. He then notices Marshall is nervous, and asks if something wrong. Marshall says "Why? It's not like there's a big secret I'm not suppose to tell" before falling over some sticks. Chase laughs and notices how windy it is. He suggests that they go find Ryder and the other pups, but Marshall says "No, it's nice outside!" before he walks and trips into Chase. They both then end up on the swing set before flying off the swings and onto the ground. Marshall says "It really is windy!" making Chase laugh. We then see the wind blowing the wind turbines fast, and one of the blades breaks off. The lights suddenly go on all over town and at Katie's Pet Clinic. Rocky goes over to the glass door and says that all the lights on the street are out. Ryder thinks that one of the turbines might have broke. If a turbine broke, then the wind can't power up the turbines to spin and make electricity. The pups then worry that with no electricity to make a cake, have music, or anything else that they were planing, the pups whine, thinking Chase's party is ruined. But Ryder refuses to give up and says that they will give Chase a party no matter what! Ryder then says "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" slides the side of his Pup Pad over and says "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Review: Another good scene. So far, this is a good episode. Continuing... After getting the call from Ryder, Chase says that Ryder's call must have something to do with all the heavy wind. Chase and Marshall run to The Lookout, but as Marshall says that he will be the first one on the elevator, Chase's tries to warn him by saying "Marshall wait! No electricity means-" Chase's sentence is cut short as Marshall slams into the glass doors of The Lookout doors. Chase says "Never mind", then Marshall comments that "No electricity means The Lookout doors won't open automatically. I better tell the other pups!" Suddenly, the other pups come running and crash into Chase and Marshall. After Marshall says that "The Lookout doors aren't working", Rubble gets concerned because the pup's gear is in The Lookout. Ryder says that they will get the pup's gear, and asks Rocky for a screwdriver. Rocky calls on his Pup Pack for a screwdriver, and after Ryder gets the screwdriver, he uses it to push The Lookout doors open. The pups cheer and go to get their gear. Ryder stops Marshall however, and says he needs to use his ladder to see a clear view of the wind turbines. After getting up to the upper floor of The Lookout, Ryder uses the screwdriver to get into the control room, and looks through the periscope. Sure enough, one of the blades on the wind turbines has broken off. Ryder then runs and goes down the metal pole before meeting the pups outside. Review: Another good scene. Continuing... After the pups are outside in their uniforms and in line, Chase says "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder then explains that a blade broke on the wind turbine, which is why there is no electricity to power downtown or The Lookout. Ryder then assigns Marshall and Rocky to help Ryder fix the broken wind turbine blade, assigns Chase to help direct traffic, and secretly assigns Skye, Rubble and Zuma to help with Chase's party. Ryder then heads to the turbines with Marshall and Rocky, while Chase drives away to help with traffic. Back at The Lookout, Rubble, Zuma and Skye talk about setting up Chase's party. However, Zuma says "But all the lights are out. What are we gonna do?" They think and Rubble comes up with the idea of having the party in the dark. Skye then replies by saying "Yeah, it'll be the best surprise Birthday party- in the dark- ever!" before she does a flip and howls. Review: Okay, this was a good scene , but I do have one problem. Why did Skye say "in the dark" like it was a question, along with that long pause? That was just awkward and unnecessary. If anything, it would gave made what she said confusing. Anyways, continuing. We then see the traffic with cars honking and Mayor Goodway with a friend trying to cross the street. Mayor Goodway says "We can't even cross the street in this mess! And it's getting dark!" Chase quickly shows up and helps direct the cars to move where ever they are going. This helps Mayor Goodway and her friend cross the street as Mayor Goodway says "Our hero!" Chase then replies saying "Just doing my PAW Patrol duty!" We Ryder, Marshall, and Rocky then drive to the Wind Turbines Farm where they see that one of the blades is broken on the wind turbines. Ryder has Marshall uses his latter so Ryder can take the broken blade off. He does this and asks Rocky what he can find in his truck, and Rocky looks in his rig. Rocky finds Zuma's old surfboard, and says "Zuma's old surfboard! Why trash it, when you can stash it!" Marshall says "That's perfect!" Before we go to the next scene. Review: Another good scene. Continuing... Rocky then attaches the surfboard to the wind turbine, and comes down Marshall's ladder. Ryder explains that with the surfboard attached to the windmill, and the blade attached, they should be all set. Marshall says "The wind is picking up again!" and just after he says that, the wind turbine spins again. Soon, the lights come back on in town as well as the lights at Katie's place. Everyone is happy, but Skye points out that "There's no time to make a cake". Katie, gets an idea. Back with Chase, all the traffic lights turn back on and Chase is done with helping traffic. He then jumps into his police rig and drives off. However, as he's driving, Ryder calls Chase and tell him to meet them at Katie's place. Ryder gives Skye a heads up that "Chase is on his way", and Skye says that the surprise party is all ready. Chase arrives at Katie's place, but all the lights are out. Chase asks if anyone is home, and everyone surprises Chase by popping out holding flashlights. They turn the lights back on, and Katie says that since she couldn't make him a regular cake, she made him a dog cookie cake. Chase us surprised, saying "Wow. You guys turned all the lights back on, and made a party for me?" Ryder replies "Whenever it's your birthday, just yelp for help!". Chase's says that "This is the best birthday ever!" Skye turns the lights off and the pups have fun playing with flashlights. It is Chase's turn for flashlight tag, and Chase says "Chase is on the case!" Review: Overall, I give this episode 4 out of 5 stars, and a 9/10 rating. This was a great episode. However, I do have some issues like the one Skye quote. But my biggest issue is the surfboard being used to fix the wind turbine. It's a good idea, but if you pay close attention to the blades of the wind turbines, you can see that they are bent back in order to catch the wind. The surfboard does not have the bend in order to catch a breeze. Now, am I saying this couldn't work? No, in theory, it could, but one of the bent blades would be powering the wind turbines more so than the surfboard. Nevertheless, overall, I still like this episode. Thank you, and please feel free to tell me your thoughts about my review in the comments section. Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups in a Fog Next Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Flying Frog